Its Not A Lie
by bynadryal cumbernoodle
Summary: People believe that Peter Parker is lying about his Stark internship. Both Ned and MJ try to help but no one will believe him without the help of Tony Stark. one shot/irondad


**This idea just came to me randomly so it might not be that good but please comment amd tell me what you think.**

 _Peters POV_

"I am not lying!!!"

The majority of my class laughs and Flash continues his taunting, "please like a nobody like penis parker would work for the tony stark." The rest of the class seems to agree with him except for Ned and MJ.I had just finished explainig why I couldnt go to decathlon practice because of my internship but no one will let me use that as an excuse.

Ned was angry but scared of Flash so of course he would not have said anything but MJ was different. I anxiously watched as she got up from her seat and started to head our way.

As usual she seemed indifferent to those around her but if you knew her well it was easy to tell what she really thought. Her eyes darkened and she bit her bottom lip as her nostrils flared, she was pissed and I was scared. she was walking towards Flash with a determination and I felt like a deer in headlights, I had no control and no clue what to do.

time stands still as the hair on my arm stsnds up someone is in danger but instictually I knew it wasnt me. I look at Flash and time seems to slow down as MJ punches him in the face.the look of shock on Flash's face mixed with MJ's satisfied smirk made it hard for ne to not laugh and I couldnt help but let out a small chuckle.

Flash turns to me anger in his eye, "at least I'm not a attention seeking bitch like you Penis."

MJ's eyes are now narrowed in pure fury noticeable to everyone. Ned was sittibg in the corner in shock as everything went down. "Did you say what I think you said?" MJ growled at Flash, he nervously tried to back up, "no of course not we were joking," he flashed a nervous smile.

MJ grabbed onto his collar and continued to growl into his face, "if I hear you mess with him again..." she stomped away leaving the threat hanging. Flash stared at her dumbfounded but after class he approached me again.

The hair standing uo on my arm alerted me to the danger but I let him slam me into the locker, "poor penis he needs his girlfriend to protect him."

"she's not my girlfriend" he just smirked and walked away with his group of friends laughing and giving him high fives as he went.

The next week I again had to skip decathlon to do spiderman stuff so again I told them I could not go because I had the Stark internship.

"Its not a lie I really do have a internship."

"like a loser like Penis would get an internship with Mr. Stark."

I did my best to ignore the increasingly annoying comments until I heard Ned speak up, "you're just jealous"

Flash shook in anger and then laughed, "aww its penis's friend Ted was it?" he laughed louder as Ned's face turned red, "aww does the po' teddy bear need a hug?"

Ned took a big breath, "my name is Ned and like I said you're just jealous of Peter"

"please like he would ever get an internship he just wants attention"

Ned visibly wanted to say something back but I motioned silently not to. He looked so angry like he was about to say what was on his mind but eventually he just slumped angrily in his chair.

The rest of the class I tuned out Flash and his friends until the end of class when I rushed to leave.

The next morning I woke up still a little sore from crime fighting but knowing I would heal soon I got ready for school. Happy drove me to school as I had plans to go the avengers tower after school. I was in a good mood because there was no decathlon practice so I didnt have to explain anything to anyone and I got to work in the lab with Tony. I just knew today was going to be a good day.

The day passed by uneventfully until the last period of the day. there was only thirty minutes of school left and I was bursting with excitement. sadly Flash sat beside me and kept hitting me with crushed up balls of paper and whispering into my ear, "pemis parker think hes so special becasue he lies about having an intership."

"its not a lie"

Flash ignored my response and kept hitting me with crushed balls of paper until a there was a loud knock on the door.

A girl who sat close to the door opened it and the the whole class seemed to freeze. I looked up surprised to see the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist the world knows as Tony Stark. The class was starstruck and I could see Tony's eyes sweeping the room until he spots me, he smiles at me, "come on kid we dont have all day."

I quickly grab my things and rush to the front of the class. Tony tuened to my teacher, "you dont mind if I take him out of class?"

The teacher stared confused before realizing that he was talking to her. She stuttered nervously, "of course"

Flash seemed to gather his courage roght then, "so he really is your intern?"

Tony smiled "I wouldnt know what we would do without him, he is always helping me with the iron man suit and he made the spiderman's webs. To be honest he is probably smarter than both me and Dr. Banner. He is more than just an intern he is like family."

Flash stared in stunned silence as we started to walk out the door I looked back at him and smiled, "told you it was not a lie."

We walked outside to see Happy waiting to open the door for us. On the ride to the tower I turned to Tony, "Thank you Mr. Stark."

"dont worry about it you should really thank Ned and MJ they were the ones who suggested I come"

"well thanks for saying such nice things."

"dont thank me kid they were all true I dont know what we would do without you"

I didnt think I just hugged him, "thanks dad"

wait did I just call him dad? No he is probably going to hate that. I didnt really mean to say it but when I look up he is just smiling then he pulls me back into a hug, "this one is a hug."


End file.
